Morgan County, Utah
Morgan County is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,469. Its county seat and largest city is Morgan. The county was named for Jedediah Morgan Grant, father of Heber J. Grant, who served as president of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Morgan County is part of the Ogden-Clearfield, UT Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Salt Lake City-Provo-Orem, UT Combined Statistical Area. History An early route of the Hastings Cutoff ran through the Morgan Valley and down through a narrow gorge in Weber Canyon. The Donner Party avoided going through the Morgan Valley in order to speed up their journey. However, their alternate route proved more time-consuming. In 1855, Charles Sreeve Peterson and his family became the first white settlers to take up permanent residence in the Morgan Valley after cutting a road through Weber Canyon. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. It is the third smallest county in Utah by land area and smallest by total area. Major highways * Interstate 84 Adjacent counties * Weber County, Utah (north) * Summit County, Utah (east) * Salt Lake County, Utah (southwest) * Davis County, Utah (west) * Rich County, Utah (northeast) National protected areas *Cache National Forest (part) *Wasatch National Forest (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 7,129 people, 2,046 households, and 1,782 families residing in the county. The population density was 12 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 2,158 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.11% White, 0.04% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.45% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 1.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,046 households out of which 49.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 79.60% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 12.90% were non-families. 11.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.48 and the average family size was 3.81. In the county, the population was spread out with 37.10% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 24.30% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 8.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 102.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,273, and the median income for a family was $53,365. Males had a median income of $42,350 versus $23,036 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,684. About 3.70% of families and 5.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.70% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Morgan County, Utah References Further reading * External links *UEN - Morgan County *The Morgan County News - The Newspaper of Morgan County Category:Settlements established in 1862 Category:Counties of Utah Category:Morgan County, Utah Category:Ogden–Clearfield metropolitan area